Burning Shard
by Lord Jashin Follower
Summary: Jackson's face was slammed up against the wall, arms twisted behind him. The terrified teenager opened his mouth to scream, but a cold sliver of metal was pressed against his throat.


_4:12pm_

Jackson huffed as he went out the side door and around onto the balcony where he could see his dad and Miley through the glass door. Jackson frowned. His father was giving him _the_ _silent treatment_ all because of a couple of chores. Sure chores were needed to be done, but his father went this far?

Jackson originally though having his father not tell him what to do would be fun, but it quickly became apparent it was not all that fun. Pulling out his cell phone, he smiled. His father would surly answer if he called. The house phone rang and Robbie picked it up. The older man looked down and the caller ID, shook his head, and tossed the phone onto the sofa.

_Huh?_

"Answer the phone!" Jackson called in through the glass French doors, "It could be an emergency!"

* * *

><p><em>8:47pm<em>

Jackson cursed under his breath as he quickly walked down the city sidewalk towards the bus station. He had gone to Cooper's house to play video games to get his mind off his dad, and they had lost track of the time. Yet there was no call from his father. Robbie knew Jackson could take care of himself. Jackson quickened his pace down the dimly lit walkway, hoping to not miss the bus back home.

Suddenly a man stepped out of the shadows in front of Jackson. Jackson had to skid to a stop so as not to run into him. The man was the stereotypical gangster. Complete with a 'concealed' knife and cigarette.

_Oh shit._

Three others stepped out and surrounded the teenager. The first man, who was obviously the leader, smiled.

"Well, hey. What's a pretty lil' thing like ya doin' out here all 'lone?"

Jackson shivered and nervously stepped back, only to bump into the larger man behind him. All four of them smirked at his scared expression.

"I-I'm just going home. Heh, you know, late for dinner?"

Jackson smiled and held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"I-If you'll excuse me, I-I really need to catch the bus."

He tried to sidestep around the four men, but he was roughly grabbed by his shoulder.

"Oh, I don' think so"

Before Jackson could even comprehend what was going on, he was shoved into an alley. His face was slammed up against the wall, arms twisted behind him. The terrified teenager opened his mouth to scream, but a cold sliver of metal was pressed against his throat.

"Scream, an' I'll slit that pretty neck of yours."

Jackson whimpered, but made no other noise. The other three gangsters stood guarding the alleyway while their leader had fun. Jackson's shirt was yanked off over his head. Tears were in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. The man grabbed him by his hair and twisted his head around.

"Play nice an' maybe I'll be gentle."

Jackson gasped as his pants were undone and dropped to the ground with his boxers. His hands were released and he placed them against the gritty brick wall in front of him. Hands ran over his chest while a tongue was sucking at the back of his neck. Jackson gasped as one of his nipples was pinched.

"A-ah. Please-Please don't do this."

The man simple chuckled and unzipped his pants. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he felt his entrance being nudged. Slowly, without any preparations, he was entered. The head of the massive cock slid in as the rest followed. Jackson groaned in pain, but he was surprised the man hadn't just thrust up into him. As if knowing Jackson's question, the man whispered in his ear.

"It's no fun ta me if ya don' cum either."

The thrusting was slow and Jackson had to bite the inside of his cheek from crying out. The pain slowly passed and a tingling feeling was gathering in his groin. The gangster chuckled and grabbed Jacksons now erect cock.

"I see you're enjoyin' this"

Jackson let a sob escape from his chest.

"Beg"

_Huh?_

The knife that had been pulled away was back against his throat.

"Beg for it, you slut"

The knife drew a fine line of blood on his skin. Jackson's tears slide down his face as he whimpered.

"P-Please fuck m-me"

The knife was dropped as the man pulled back and thrust in hard.

"A-ah!"

The thrusting came fast and hard, and Jackson bit his bottom lip as he tried not to cry out.

"Fuck, your tight babe."

The alley was filled with the sounds of flesh on flesh and labored breathing. Suddenly stars flashed before Jackson's eyes and everything spun as something was hit. Something deep inside him that sent waves of pleasure through his entire body.

"Ah! Shit, w-what was that?"

The man chuckled and aimed for that spot again.

"Ahhh~ No! Please- nngh- please stop!"

Jackson could feel the tight coil in his groin tighten and twist almost painfully. His cock was leaking and with every breath he took in, he fought against his orgasm.

_Don't let go. Don't let go. Don't let-_

"Ah. . . aaaaahhh. . . !"

_I-I can't_.

"Nngh"

Jackson moaned as his prostate was hit again and again. He threw back his head and screamed as he spilled his seed onto his stomach and the brick wall in front of him. The man groaned as Jackson tightened around him, and he soon came. Jackson sobbed as the burning liquid stained his insides.

He had let go. He had been raped and had to live with the knowledge that he had let go. The lead gangster pulled out and Jackson slid to the floor. Pain shot up his spin and he whimpered. The man zipped up his pants as the other three approached.

"Can we 'ave a go at 'im now?"

* * *

><p>Jackson winced with every step he took down the dark sidewalk. His pants had blood dripping down from the inside of his thighs. The men had finished with him and dropped him in a small pool of his own blood. It took him a good 45 minutes to get dressed and make his way back home.<p>

Jackson pulled out his phone and stared down at the bright colorful screen. It was 11:00. He flipped open his cell and pressed send twice, calling home. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Jackson?"

Jackson swallowed

"Hey Miley. Can. . . Can I talk to Dad?"

Miley sighed on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry Jackson, he's still being silent with you. Although, I can tell he worried about you. Why are you out so late? Where are you?"

He wouldn't talk to him. His dad still wouldn't talk to him.

"S-sorry Miles. I just went over to C-Coopers. . ." Jackson swallowed again to keep his voice steady, "I-I'm spending the night. Tell D-Dad I-I'll be home tomorrow m-morning."

He could hear Miley shuffle the phone as she replied the message to their father. He heard his Dad's muffled reply.

"Alright Jackson, but we're leaving early for a concert, so we won't be home."

Jackson took in a shaky breath.

"Okay" he replied quietly.

Miley paused for a second before speaking "Jackson. . . are you alright? You sound a little shaken."

Jackson gave a silent sob and clenched his eyes shut.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just a little tired. Night Miles." Before his sister could reply, he hung up.

* * *

><p>Jackson finally reached his house around 5am, just as Miley and his father were getting in the car to drive six hours to her next concert. They drove away as he limped into the house. He locked the door and slowly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Tears streamed down his face as he peeled his clothes off of his abused body and stuffed them into a bag.<p>

He shoved the bag under his bed before grabbing a large clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He slowly limped over to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe to relieve some pain for a moment. He climbed in and turned on the water as hot as it would go. Jackson dropped to his knees, hid his face in his hands, and let out a torture filed scream.

* * *

><p>TBC. . .<p> 


End file.
